Life
by SupernaturalGurl
Summary: Sequel to Regrets. Dean really comes face to face with his ex and daughter. Much more Katie and Drew. DeanOC maybe Katie who knows?
1. Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy Winchester boys... only in my dreams. I do own Katie though! And Hailey, Reece and Drew. Many OCs but Katie is the most important!

Warnings: none... right now

Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this one as much as the last! Remeber to review! I love them.

* * *

Chapter 1: Angel

"_Hello? Who is this?"_ he heard a man ask on the other line

"Uh, sorry, is Hailey George there?"

"_Yes, hold on. Hailey!"_ Dean heard someone running down the stairs

"_Hello?"_ It was her.

"Hi, um, this is Dean Winchester," he said hesitantly

"_Dean? Why the hell are you calling me!"_

"How's Reece?" he asked without thinking

"_How do you know Reece?"_

"Scratch that please, sorry. How's my dad doing?" _Idiot!_

"_You're father is fine. Now, how do you know Reece?"_

"Lucky guess?"

"_John told you!"_

"Well, she is my daughter Hails!"

He then heard a click followed by the dialing tone. Sighing he hanged up the phone and looked back in the mirror but only saw himself. Turning toward to the side he saw Katie filing her nails, sitting on the closed toilet seat causing him to jump.

"Well, that didn't go so well did it?" she asked looking up at him with a smile, "Did I scare you?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I have a tendency to do that."

He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the tub. "So, do you know how this is going to end?"

"No, and even if I did: I wouldn't tell you," she blew the dust off of her nails and smiled up at him again

"You're a bitch."

"Watch your mouth before I beat your ass," she said not looking up from her nails

Taken back by this he snorted. At that she looked up at him sharply.

"Think I won't?"

He looked at her with a scared expression, "Maybe."

She smiled and got up. "Well, I'll be going now. Take care of Sammy and have a nice trip."

"Are you coming back?"

"Don't worry, I am."

He nodded, "Damn."

She shook her head and disappeared in a bright light. He smiled and opened the door revealing Sam sitting at the table and looking at Dean weirdly.

"Were you talking to yourself?" he asked with his face scrunched up

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Sam shook his head and turned back to cleaning the shotgun. Dean smiled satisfied with himself and threw himself on the bed.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere sunny?" Dean asked suddenly

Sam turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, do you want to go on a vacation?" _Sorta_

"Uh, I don't know. I think we should take a trip to Virginia. There's been some murders over there I want to check out."

"Whatever Sam," he muttered tiredly deciding he'll take care of it tomorrow… maybe

Sam woke up early in the morning to hear Dean talking to someone. Rolling over he found out Dean wasn't in his bed only a few feet away but inside the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow and got out of bed. Walking over to the door he saw it was an inch or two open. He looked through the opening to see his brother talking to a woman. She had dark brown hair that went just below the waist. She laughed and looked at the door.

"Shit!" she yelled

Dean looked her way and saw Sam. He groaned and looked back at the woman.

"Sammy, come in here," he said

Katie hit her head with the palm of her hand as Sam walked inside. He looked at her oddly and stood next to his brother. She smiled at him and then looked at Dean nervously.

"Um, Sam this is Katie. My guardian angel."

"Guidance angel!"

"Guardian sounds better," he said with a snort, "Anyway, she kind of guided me through the years and my freaky dream spell."

"Uh huh," was all Sam said

Katie started biting her nails nervously and looked at Dean. He smiled at her.

"Sammy, say something."

"Hi, Katie."

"Hi," she said with a small laugh, "Well, Dean, I should get going. I'll see you guys later. Nice to finally talk to you Sam."

He nodded, "Bye."

Just like the last time she was gone with a flash of bright light. Sam looked at his brother.

"What the hell!"

"I just met her a day or so ago in my dream spell."

Sam shook his head and left the bathroom. Dean sighed and put on the shower. Sam lay on his back.

"Katie!" he yelled suddenly

When nothing happened he yelled it again. This time she appeared just like she had gone.

"Who's dying?" she asked painting her nails

"I just want to ask you a question," he said hesitantly

"Alright, shoot and not literally." She sat on the edge of the bed and closed the nail polish bottle

"Alright um, do I have an angel or something?"

She stopped blowing her nails and looked up at him. She frowned, "Yeah, her name is Crystal, young, about sixteen. She is your third one actually."

He frowned, "Third?"

"Uh, I don't want to get into that," she said hesitantly

"Well, I do."

"Too bad Sammy!"

He groaned and threw his head back on the pillow. She shook her head and opened the bottle and continued painting her nails when Dean walked out with nothing but a pair of jeans on (just imagine you being Katie!).

"Hello again buddy," she said not looking up

"What the hell are you doing here again?"

"Just checking up on my two most favorite boys in the world!"

Dean smiled shaking his head and then looked at Sam, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's mad because I won't explain what I meant when I said Crystal is his _third _angel."

"What did you mean?" he asked thinking he already knew the answer

"I didn't tell him so what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" she asked this time looking up at him

Dean shrugged and sat on the other edge, "Sammy! Get your ass up and go take a shower."

Sam groaned and got out of bed, "Put a shirt on Dean. We have a lady in the room."

"There's no fun in that," Dean said but pulled on a shirt anyway

"There's no fun in that," mimicked Katie

"What is your problem?"

"You are such a womanizer I should've fixed that a long time ago!"

"Should 'a, could 'a, would 'a," said Sam before walking into the bathroom

"Shut the pie hole Sammy," Dean said and turned on the tv, "Let me see if they have bay watch. I haven't seen a pretty girl in awhile."

Katie looked at him and swatted his arm. He laughed, "I mean, in the last two seconds."

She shook her head and closed the bottle, "Wanna paint my toes?"

He looked over at her, "Huh?"

"Toe nails dumbass!"

"Fine, hey I found bay watch!" he said looking at the tv while taking the bottle

"And you just lost bay watch," Katie said and shut off the tv

"What a," he started but stopped

"Good boy."

She smiled as he started to paint her nails in light, gentle strokes. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said with a shake of her head

"Whatever, are you going to tell me about the whole third thing?"

"Sure, why not? Basically, when your mother was murdered his first angel, Ann, was too. Then when Jessica was murdered the same thing happened to his second one, Bess."

"A and B? Interesting."

"A, b, and c, his third one is Crystal."

He laughed, "And I got Katie."

"You had my mother at first."

He looked at her, "What?"

"Stacie, you had my mother. Died of cancer."

"An angel, wasn't she already dead?"

"No, we're just special humans chosen by the powers that be. We are made invisible and people can only see us when we work the magic whammy on them. Yatta, yatta, yatta." She made a motion with her hand for emphasis.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's alright," she said with a smile

He smiled back and Sam walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready to go. Dean sighed and stood up closing the bottle in the process. He handed it to Katie.

"Here, I'll finish that when we get off the road. We're off to L.A.!"

She smiled at him and Sam said, "We're not going to L.A. Dean."

"I'm driving so I pick where we go. We're going to L.A. even if it's a long drive so deal with it bitch."

Sam scoffed and grabbed his bag throwing it over his shoulder. He turned to Katie, "Good-bye, see you later." With that he walked out of the door.

Dean smiled at her, "Bye."

She smiled back and disappeared again.

"One day that's going to make me blind but for some reason, I don't really mind."

* * *

Do you like it so far? Please please review! 


	2. Car games

Hey, sorry for not updating faster. Thanks for reviewing andi have a surprise for you at the end.

* * *

Chapter 2: Car games

"Gummy bears or Skittles?" Sam asked Dean

They had been playing the this or that game for awhile now but they didn't care. It was something to keep them busy. Although Dean thought it was an idiotic game he answered anyway.

"Gummy bears, dogs or cats?"

"Dogs, dude that's easy, driving or flying?"

Dean looked at him with a frown and Sam laughed, "Driving, pocket knife or pistol?"

Sam looked over at him and shook his head, "Pistol man, Katie or Andrea?"

Dean smirked, "Katie, college or me?"

There was a moment of silence, "Sorry, that was so unfair."

"You."

Dean smiled, "Aw Sammy, give me a kiss."

"Gross dude," Sam said pushing Dean's face away with his palm

Dean laughed and then looked in the rear view mirror to see Katie. She smiled at him and waved.

"Hi, guys!"

"You really have to stop doing that especially when I'm driving!"

"Drama queen," she said with a smirk

Dean frowned at her causing Sam to laugh. Katie rested her chin on Sam's shoulder.

"So, you guys having fun yet?"

"No, Dean keeps playing this or that and it's killing me."

"Oh, I have one," said Katie, "Killing Dean by chasing him off a cliff and handing him an anvil or just simply running him over?"

Sam laughed, "The anvil one, cartoony. I like it."

"Me too."

"Well, I don't. Hey Katie, Drew or me?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm, that's hard. Yet, it has to be Drew."

Dean swerved the car to the side and parked. He turned to look at Katie who was giggling in the back seat.

"Drew? Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Maybe," she said through a laugh

He shook his head, "Get out of the car Katie."

"Are you serious?" she asked stopping her laughing

"Are you?"

"No," she said after a second of thought

"Good, then you may stay."

"You can't kick me out anyways."

Dean looked at her again in the mirror. "Evil bitch," he muttered

"I heard that," she said with a hit on his head

Dean cringed but continued driving. Sam had fallen asleep by the time they got to a diner. Katie poked Sam and he awakened with a jerk.

"You wanna eat or sleep?"

"Both," he said groggily

"Not possible. You have to choose big guy."

"Eat," he said opening the car door

"Cause he's a fat ass," Dean said opening the door for Katie

"Be nice and thank you," she stepped out and Dean noticed she wasn't wearing the white flowing dress she was wearing before but a Metallica shirt and faded jeans

Dean smiled, "Look's like my clothes."

"Please, your clothes stink and would be way baggy on me." She passed him and went inside the diner with Sam

"Why her?" he asked with his face turned up to the sky

Shaking his head he walked into the diner and found where the two were sitting. The three ordered cheeseburgers and cokes. Katie played with the salt shaker and accidentally spilled some. Sam quickly grabbed it up and threw it over her shoulder. She laughed.

"Superstitious much?" she asked

"After all the things we've seen?"

"True."

When the food came Katie dug in. Dean watched her and laughed. She looked up.

"If you ate only one time a day then you would eat like this too."

Dean stopped, "You only eat once a day?"

"Yeah, you know, the elders aren't that nice. So, this is like my first time ever actually traveling or staying with humans."

Dean nodded and then shut up for the rest of the meal. As Dean stepped into the car he saw a teenage girl struggling to get away from a teenage boy who was pinning her against a wall. He slammed the door shut and Sam and Katie looked at him.

"What's wrong Dean?" asked Sam and then looked his way, then Katie

"Hey!" Dean yelled and took off in their direction

Sam and Katie followed him closely. The boy turned at the sound of foot steps running towards him and ran the other way. The girl closed her sweater over the all too revealing camisole that was ripped slightly. Katie ran to her while Dean ran after the guy. Katie took off her coat and placed it around the girls shoulder.

"Are you alright honey? Did he hurt you?" she asked and touched the back of the girl's head just in case

"He, he," the girl stuttered and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear revealing a cut above her eyebrow, "He came out of nowhere."

"Do you know who he is?"

"A guy from my French class." Then Dean came back with the teen that had the front of his shirt clutched in Dean's fist

"This the guy?" asked Dean

The girl nodded and Dean threw the boy to the floor. The teen quickly got up and stared cautiously at them all.

"What's your name?" Katie asked the boy

"Mason," he spat out

"Watch your tone of voice," she warned, "Now, what is your name?" she now asked the girl

"Sammie," she said weakly

Dean laughed, "What a coincidence. My brother here is Sammy." Dean clapped Sam's shoulder

"Sam," he said through clenched teeth

"Whatever Sammy, why the hell were you attacking Sammie?" Dean asked Mason

"Hey, I bet you did it at least once in your life."

Dean froze and then punched him. Mason staggered back and covered his bleeding nose with his hand. Sam stared oddly at the teen then at Dean. Katie walked away from Sammie and to Dean. She placed a hand on his arm and he spun to face her. She smiled at him slightly.

"Do you want to press charges?" Sam asked her

"No," she said after awhile while shaking her head

"Then you can go," Dean said moving away

Mason took off down the street. Dean shrugged Katie's hand off and turned back to the girl.

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah but can I get a ride home?"

"Sure."

The group headed back to the car. Katie opened the door for Sammie and then got in herself. As they drove down the deserted roads Sammie told them the directions. They finally pulled into the driveway and she got out of the car. She turned to them.

"You guys want to come in for coffee or something?"

"No, then you would have to explain to your parents why we are there," said Katie

"It's alright, it's only me and my sister tonight. My dad is out on a business trip and my mom is out on one of her… trips."

"Um, sure," Katie looked at the boys and they shrugged, "A cup or two."

Dean put the car in park and they got out. Sammie unlocked the door and stepped in leaving the door open for the rest.

"Teri!" she yelled up the stairs

Dean closed the door behind him and started looking at the pictures on the wall.

"I'm in the kitchen!" came a voice all too familiar from the kitchen

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and Katie looked at him. He looked back at the pictures.

"Shit."

* * *

We're going to have discussions the end from now on. i know weird but tell me if you want Katie or Sam and Dean or all of them. Love you all. Please review. 


	3. The truth comes out

I really wanted to update again! Well, here it is and thanks to the people that reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 3: The truth comes out 

Dean looked at Katie. The look said 'This better be a dream' and hers said 'Well, it isn't!'

"Ok, you two stop with the secret language!" exclaimed Sam

They gave him a look that said 'Get real'. Sam shook his head.

"I guess not." Sam looked at Sammie and shrugged.

Sammie laughed and dropped her book bag on the floor then walked into the kitchen. Sam could here Sammie and Teri talking in the kitchen and Katie and Dean whispering harshly to each other a few feet away.

"We have to get out of here before she comes out of there!" Dean said to Katie

Then right on cue the girl he dreaded to see came out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee. She smiled at them and placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Hi, I'm Teri or Reece. Either one. Take a seat."

The trio instantly obeyed and accepted their cups of coffee. Reece sat down on the armchair across from them when Sammie emerged from the kitchen.

"I see Teri got you guys comfortable." She took a seat next to her younger sister.

"So, Sammie, you said step-mom, is Reece your step-sister?" Katie asked

"Yeah, and my dad is my foster dad. He adopted me when I was 10. He was twenty one when he did."

"Cool, what's his name?"

"Drew, Drew Peterson."

Katie nodded and looked at Dean who now had an angry expression on. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"So, Reece, how old are you?" he asked

"I'm 10, Sammie's 15."

Dean nodded, "So, when are you parents supposed to return?"

"Um, mom, is about to come back in like ten minutes."

Dean looked at Katie alarmingly. Katie nodded at him. "Uh, we'd best be going." Katie stood up and replaced her cup on the tray.

"Alright," Sammie stood up

Dean spotted a pad of paper and a pen on the table and walked over. He picked up the pen and jotted down his cell number.

"Sammie, if you need anything. Call me, alright?" he asked and stood next to Katie

Sammie nodded with a smile on her face causing the snowy blond hair to fall into her eyes. She pushed the hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Thanks," she said and tears started to fill her eyes, "Sorry, I cry to much." She wiped furiously at her eyes.

"Yeah, we call her Weepy," Reece said

Sammie laughed and opened the door for the trio. They all stepped out of the house while saying their goodbyes.

Dean stepped into the car with the others following in suit. As he pulled out of the driveway he noticed Hailey getting out of the little lime green beetle. She looked at the car and her face turned to an incredibly angry scowl. This only made him drive faster down the street.

0.0.0.0.0.

Hailey entered her house and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Reece! Sammie!" she yelled and the girls came bounding down the stairs, "Why were you talking to him!"

Sammie put on a confused face, thanks to acting classes, "What are you talking about?"

"Stop it, you know what I'm talking about! Why were you talking to Dean?"

She sighed, "They helped me."

"They?"

"Yeah, Dean, another guy and Katie."

"John? He's back with Dean?"

"No, no, he's name was Sammy or Sam."

Hailey felt a smile spread on her lips, "The absentee brother is back. Good, but John wasn't with them?" Her smile turned into a frown at the shake of her step-daughter's shake of her head, "What'd they help you with?"

"Um, Mason, he kind of attacked me," she answered quietly

"Excuse me?" Hailey looked furious

"Mason tried to rape me."

Hailey threw her keys down and took the phone of the receiver.

"No, Hailey, please!"

"He has to be reported. Do you want him to try and do something to another girl? They might not have the luxury of Dean coming to save them!"

Sammie sighed but then nodded. Reece stared at her mother.

"Why don't you want us to talk to Dean?" she asked

"Me and him have a painful past," was all she said before focusing back on her phone call

Sammie walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She then took the paper that held Dean's number on it out of her pocket. She stared at it a long time before tucking it back in. _What did you do?_ She wondered.

0.0.0.0.0.

"Damn that was close!" Dean exclaimed when they were far away from the house as if Hailey could hear them

"I know, god, so fucking close."

Sam groaned, "Who the hell is she? And why was it so close?"

"Hailey is a girl Dean knew ten years ago. They don't have such a nice past," Katie explained

Sam shoot up straight in his seat, "Hey, um, wasn't Reece ten years old?"

Dean looked at Katie then back at Sam and finally his eyes rested on the road, "Um, yeah."

"Dean you got a girl knocked up!"

Dean frowned and nodded. He felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Sam shook his head but then busted out laughing.

"Dean, are you serious! What the hell!"

Katie then started laughing along with him.

"It is not funny guys. Seriously! Stop it or I'll throw you out of the car Sammy!"

Sam clamped his mouth shut and swallowed the giggles threatening to spill out. Katie patted Dean's shoulder then leaned back closing her eyes.

"Katie go night night," she murmured

* * *

**Katie: **Well by popular demand I have made it to the conversations! (waves) 

**Sam: **Um, Kate honey, we all made it tothe conversations.

**Katie: **But they love me more. (grinning)

**Dean: **I know I don't.

**Katie: **Shut the hell up Deany!

**Bianca: **Well, that's all for now. I have to go work on my other stories and crap! Chow!

**Sam and Dean: **Bye! (waves)

**Katie:** Toodles!


	4. Broken

Didn't get any reviews except one last chapter: Ghostwriter thanks a bunch. Please review this time and please read!

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken

Katie's eyes fluttered half way open. She felt weight less, uh duh, she was being carried. Carried by nice strong arms and by someone who smelled really, really good, her head resting on a nice hard chest. She looked up a little to see who she was being carried by. Dean. She smiled to herself, _Never would've guessed that one._ He looked down and saw she had her eyes open.

"Hey Kate, how you feeling?" he asked in a gentle voice, really surprising Katie

"Sleepy," she replied anyway with a yawn

"Go back to bed, I'll settle you in."

She nodded, "Just don't take off my clothes."

Dean shook his head with a chuckle and Sam opened the door to the motel room. Dean entered and gently laid Katie down on his bed. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, dude, you aren't sleeping in my bed. So either put her in my bed because I don't mind or sleep on the floor."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You aren't the only guy who can sleep in the same bed with a girl without thinking of doing anything kinky."

Sam shook his head, "I just mean that you don't like Katie and I don't want to wake up to find one of you dead."

"Why do you think I don't like Katie?"

"Uh, only because you and her are always fighting or something."

This time Dean shook his head causing Sam to roll his eyes. Katie murmured something in her sleep. The boys looked in her direction. She started to spaz out. Dean and Sam ran to her side. Thankfully she was on a bed; the only thing they could do was hold her down. She then started coughing; soon blood was spurting out of her mouth and onto the pillow.

"Sam, hold her down. I'm calling an ambulance," Dean jumped up and ran to the phone but as soon as his finger was hovering over the last one Katie stopped everything

She was lying still, motionless and it scared him. He replaced the phone and quickly walked to her side. He and Sam noticed she was deadly pale. Sam's face turned to worry.

"Dean, she's cold."

"Damnit! Check her pulse!" and Sam did as he was told

He nodded, "But it doesn't feel like much. We need to get to a hospital."

Dean wasted no more time, he scooped her up n his arms and rushed out of the apartment with Sam in tow.

"Open the car Sam!" and again he did was he was told

Dean gently but quickly lied Katie down in the back seat and shut the door. Sam got into his own seat while Dean did the same. Dean sped down the road and finally spotted a hospital. They both rushed into the hospital with Katie in Dean's arms once again. A doctor and a few paramedics quickly ran to them at the sight of the pale, bloody shirted girl.

"What happened?" the doctor asked as the paramedics placed her on the gurney

"She had a seizure or something then started coughing up blood."

The man shouted orders while they rushed her to the emergency room. As they approached the doors a nurse old the boys to stay out there. Dean freaked out.

"No, let me go! You don't understand! Damnit," Dean yelled and sank into the nearby chair

Sam nearly died when he heard the frantic whispers coming from Katie.

"Sam, Dean help," she kept saying over and over again until they disappeared behind the double doors

Sam felt tears streaming down his face and he sat next to his brother. Soon a nurse came rushing out.

"Which one of you is Sammy!" the nurse asked quickly

"Me," Sam said

"We need you in here; she keeps saying 'Sammy!' and she won't calm down."

Sam looked at Dean who was looking at him curiously. Sam then ran into the room with the nurse.

"What a bitch," was all Dean said but continued to worry

It was natural of course to worry about her. Why would she ask for Sam? Why Sam? Why not him? Dean shook his head and decided to be a jealous jerk later. Now, he'll be the worried jerk.

0.0.0.0.0.

Sam entered the room and stood near Katie. She was still deadly pale and her hair was strung out all over the table. She looked at him and smiled. Stopping thrashing on the table she reached for his hand and held it tight.

"Hey Kate, I'm here so be a good girl for the doctors. Let them help you get better alright? I'm right here," he said in his natural calming voice

She nodded and closed her eyes. The nurse replaced her oxygen mask and the doctor got to work. Sam had to stare directly at her face and not at what they were doing.

"Alright, she's good. Lets get her into recovery," she said patting Sam's shoulder

Sam turned to face her and nodded. He let go of Katie's hand but she didn't react.

"Katie?"

The doctor turned around and frowned. She took a tool from the tray and gently poked Katie: no reaction. Her frown deepened.

"Oh, no. I hope this is a medical induced coma. I need her vital stats right now!"

A nurse rushed into the room but soon rushed back in a file in hand. She handed it to the doctor and she looked in it. She shook her head.

"Nothing we gave her should have caused this." She now turned to Sam.

"Was she on drugs?"

"No!"

"I mean it, I need to know if she's clean."

"She's clean, I promise."

She frowned again, "Has she drunk any alcohol in the last twenty four hours?"

"Not that I know of."

She sighed, "Alright, get her up to recovery. Maybe it was medically induced but we'll check into it further. Right now we need to go tell your friend out there what's going on."

0.0.0.0.0.

Dean was sitting beside Katie in her room. They had gotten her in stable condition but they still didn't know why this was happening. He was starting to think this is a magical coma. Hopefully not, because that is hard to break through.

"Come on Katie. Why do you have to be a stubborn jack ass at the wrong times?" He swept the hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around? You guiding or guarding me?"

Sam entered the room a cup of coffee in hand. He handed it to Dean who accepted it without taking his eyes off of Katie. Sam sighed deeply.

"Anything new?" he asked his little brother

"No," he said sighing again

All of a sudden the beeping of the machines went on the fritz. The beeping intensified so much that Sam had to cover his ears.

"Damnit! Sam go get a doctor!"

Sam rushed out of the room and soon returned with the same doctor from earlier. She shouted out orders once again. Then through the beeping Sam heard her. Katie, in his head?

"_Sam, please help…"_

He shook his head, "Katie?"

"_Help…"_

Dean was pushed to the far side of the room, closer to the wall next to the bed. Sam himself was getting pushed out of the room. Nothing was working. Dean then had an idea.

"Move!" he barked, "Get out of my way."

He pushed the doctors away from her and did the most surprising thing. He sat in the bed next to her. He sat up in the bed and pulled her in his lap holding her tight.

"Come on Katie. I'm right here calm down," he whispered in her ear kissing her hair

Surprising the doctors: the beeping slowed until it was regular.

"That's my girl, good job Kate." Dean smiled against the back of her head and kissed her again, "Good job, thank you."

They all looked at him oddly and he said, "What are you looking at?"

They shook their head and walked out of the room. The doctor resided, she held out her hand, "I'm Dr. Reynolds, and you are?"

"Dean, Dean Jameson," he was so close to saying Dean Winchester when he rembered he was technically dead, well to the records

"Oh, so are you her fiancé, husband or blood relative?"

"Excuse me?" he asked his eyebrow raising

"It says right here, her name is Katie Jameson. So who are you?"

"Her um," he smiled, this would kill her, "I'm her fiancé. Yeah, this is my girl."

Dr. Reynolds smiled and nodded her head, "Well, thank you Mr. Jameson."

He nodded, "Welcome."

She exited the room and Sam re-entered. He laughed at the site.

"What did you do?"

"I did the same thing I would've done if you were in this situation."

"Oh so you treated her like your little sister."

"No, she's my fiancé."

Sam cocked his head, "What did you just say?"

"I said my last name was Jameson and cha ching: her last name was Jameson! So I said she was my fiancé."

Sam shook his head, "You are so bad, and Kate is going to kill you."

Dean laughed, "I know: that's why I did it."

Sam shook his head yet again, "Dumb ass. I'm so tired!"

"Take a nap; I'll take care of my future wifey."

Sam laughed now, "Night."

"Night Sammy."

His attention turned to the door as it opened slowly, "Dad?"

Katie: I _hate_ you

Dean: Yeah, what's up with trying to kill the love of my life?

Katie: Eww Dean (shoves away Dean's attempted kiss)

Sam: (laughs)

Bianca: It's so not my fault. The readers need some drama!

Sam: Hey, who do you think said 'Dad?' at the end?

Dean: Reece

Katie: (grins evilly) I know the answer. **Dean and Sam look at Katie. **Bianca told me.

Review replies:

Sam: _Ghostwriter: _Thanks! Haha Katie. You know what? You are now my fave reviewer

Katie: You know Ghostie, that's okay. (holding back tears)

Sam: Aw sorry Katie. (reaches to hold her shoulder)

Katie: Bite me! Please review guyses!


	5. Cold hellhole

Wow no one loves Life anymore. This sucks but I'm going to keep writing it down. And if you are reading and not reviewing (which i highly doubt) then please review because I'm becoming insecure.

* * *

Chapter 5: Cold hellhole

"Hey son," John Winchester said with a smile

"Dad, am I dreaming?" Sam asked from the chair he was in

"No Sammy," Dean said quietly

"How's Katie doing?"

"Uh, she's um in a coma actually."

John sighed deeply, "Damn."

Sam still stared blankly at his father. John smiled at his son.

"Well Sammy, almost forgot how big you are."

Sam nodded then looked at Dean who was looking at Katie. She was almost as pale as the sheets she was lying upon. Dean once again swept the hair out of her face and held her a little tighter. John now looked at Dean.

"Grown attached?" he asked with a big smirk. When Dean frowned up at him he said, "Well, don't worry: I did too."

"I just wonder what she's thinking about."

0.0.0.0.0.

Katie walked down the blinding white path shielding her eyes. She looked around but heard and saw nothing.

"Help! Hello! Is anyone there!" she was now getting hopeless until she heard him

It was barely a whisper, "Katie, Katie can you hear me? It's John."

"John," she said weakly but she knew he didn't hear her

"Katie, squeeze Dean's hand if you hear me."

She now felt something warm on her hand and she looked at it. She squeezed her hand.

"Good girl, we'll get you out of there as soon as possible."

"Thank you John," she said and sat on the floor wiping the tears off of her cheeks

0.0.0.0.0.

John turned to Sam, "Sammy, I know you have psychic powers and there's something you can do to help."

Sam looked confused up at his father, "What'd you mean?"

"You can astral project into Katie's mind."

He gawked at him then at Dean who was staring at his hands as if he already knew. "How?" he finally got out

"Just focus," John said simply

Sam sighed, "How easy…"

"To me," John said with a smile

The youngest Winchester shook his head, "I can't."

"Alright, Dean. I need your help."

Dean finally looked up at him, "Fine," he got up from his place gently laying Katie back down, "Sam hold my hands."

Sam looked hesitant causing Dean to say, "God Sammy you didn't care when I slept in the same bed as you but holding my hands is an issue!"

Sam frowned, "Fine!" he exclaimed holding his hands, "Why'd you have to bring up sleeping in the same bed?" he now muttered

"Shut it," Dean said frustrated, "Alright, now look into my eyes. What'd you see?"

Sam looked directly at Dean's eyes and cocked his head, "Katie, she's smiling."

He nodded, "Good."

"Aw, Dean, you're thinking about Katie. How adorable!"

"Shut up you sappy bitch."

Sam frowned, "Idiotic jerk."

"Now, focus on her. Want to be with her. Just focus."

Sam soon fell into his brother's chest. Dean sighed and looked up at John, "I hope you're right Dad."

0.0.0.0.0.

Sam was suddenly standing in the middle of a blinding white path. A few feet away from him he saw a huddled form of a woman.

"Katie!" he asked

She looked up at the sky but not at him, "Sam? I'm scared."

"Katie, are you okay?" he asked running to her

She looked up at him and jumped into his arms, "Oh my God, Sammy."

"Yeah, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked holding unto her tightly.

"I, I'm fine. Just scared beyond reason." She pulled away and looked around, "We're the hell are we?"

"I have no idea but I'll be right back ok?"

She nodded, "Astral projecting?"

"Pretty much."

"Hurry."

He nodded and disappeared.

0.0.0.0.0.

Sam awoke with a gasp and noticed he had been placed back in the chair. John was kneeling before him.

"She alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine but in her words 'Scared beyond reason'."

John nodded, "Understandable, she's in a spirit realm. Something had to take her there so they can get to your brother and you."

"Me? I thought I had my own angel."

John stared down at his hands for a minute, "She's gone Sam."

Sam shook his head as tears came to his eyes. "Again? Great."

John sighed deeply and looked over at Dean for help. Dean shrugged but got up.

"Sammy, it wasn't your fault. We think something is coming after all guardian angels so they can get to us."

Sam still not convinced shook his head standing up and left the room. Dean looked over at his father. John sighed again shaking his head.

"I'm going to see if brotherhood can prevail," Dean said and left the room

John then smiled and looked at the ceiling, "I think I did something right Mary."

Dean walked into the men's room after Sam. He sighed when he didn't see anyone.

"Sammy, I know you're in here," he said and kicked one door open: nothing

He kicked the next door but it was lost and he heard, "Hey buddy!"

"Oh, sorry," Dean said with a wince and kicked the next

This time it opened to reveal Sam standing there with the dumbest grin on his face.

"Imagine if that door opened," he said with a laugh

"I would be scarred for life."

Sam laughed again but Dean could tell it was a cover up. He sighed and led him out of the stall.

"Alright, I'm getting sick of you." Dean was now pointing at him, "You have to stop blaming yourself for everything."

Sam shook his head and attempted walking past his brother but instead was pushed back and into the wall, Dean backed away blocking his way of leaving.

"Do you understand me?"

Sam sighed stepping forward a little, "Look Dean, I'm over it. Ok?"

"No, not okay. I need to know that after this that's it. You won't do this again."

Sighing again he agreed, "I promise."

Dean nodded, "Let's go help Katie."

0.0.0.0.0.

Katie looked around at her surrounding once again. "Sam where are you?"

A figure could be seen behind a tree. She sighed, "God, Sammy! What took you so long?"

The figure slowly made its way out of the trees. "Sam?"

When she could see it fully she jumped up. Getting in fight position she asked, "Who the hell are you?"

He just stood there an evil grin on his face. She stood straight up and cocked her head to the side.

"What you want?"

He still stood there and then finally pointed to her. She shook her head.

"Over my dead body."

Sam then appeared behind him. She smiled as he knocked him out with the gun. He smiled back at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, what took you so long?"

"Katie, something is killing all the guardian angels," he said with a sigh

"Oh my God," she covered her mouth with one hand

"Crystal's dead and so is a few others."

"Sam, I'm so sorry. You have to get me back so we can round up the surviving angels."

"One step ahead of you," he said pulling out a potion bottle for his pocket, "Here drink this. It'll make it possible for me to bring you back with me."

"It better taste good," she said as she caught it

"Dean made it especially for you."

She stuck her tongue out, "Eww, I don't trust it!"

Sam laughed, "I watched him make it."

"Still, Dean cooked it. He probably added extra… something lethal."

Sam shook his head, "Katie, just drink it."

"Fine, anything to get me out of this cold hellhole."

* * *

Katie: (shudder) I would never drink anything Dean gave me.

Dean: Whatever bitch.

Bianca: You guys be nice.

Dean and Katie: Oh, shut up!

Bianca: Fine, damn!

Sam: Daddy's back. (everyone looks at Sam) What?

Dean: God, please help this kid. (shaking his head)

Bianca: Please, please, please review because I'm becoming desperate for reviews! Bye!

Dean and Sam: Bye guys.

Katie: Toodles!

Sam: You have to be the odd ball, don't you Katie? (Katie nods)


	6. Break

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews and this chappie I've decided to reply to the reviews right now:

Sam: _midnight893_So what you confused about? Please tell us this chapter!

Bianca: _bwhouwant2b_I was kind of going through a mental breakdown then :) Thanks for coming to the rescue! Hope you like this one too.

Katie: _BellaNevaeh_Yeah i know, I'm your fav right? Just kidding, I think Bianx explained it to you a few days ago so your good and please review!

Dean: _Ghostwriter_ Thanks, I know aren't i so hot? Ha ha Sammy, i stole her from you!

* * *

Chapter 6: Break

Katie gasped sitting up in bed and saw Sam do the same. Dean's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Hey Katie," he said giving her a hug.

"Why does my mouth taste like blood?" she asked trailing her tongue along the inside of her mouth

"Up, you kind of had a coughing fit and coughed up a lot of blood."

She rubbed at her arms, "Weird, I'm not cold then why," but she was cut off when he eyes clamped shut and she again stated to shake.

The shaking was so intense that the bed she was on shook with her. Dean held her down the best he could.

"Dad, go get a doctor before she," but it was too late she began to cough intensely

Soon blood came pouring out of her mouth and onto the hospital gown.

"Oh God," was all Dean had to say

Finally John same rushing back in with Dr. Reynolds in tow. She pushed Dean away and shouted orders like the last two times. The Winchesters were pushed out of the room.

Sam and John took there seats as of Dean he was pacing back and forth.

"I should have seen that coming," he said

"Dean, how?"

"She was trembling I could tell she was trembling but I thought she was just cold. Idiot!"

He ran his hand through his hair and fell into a seat. He wiped his mouth with his hand and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair.

"Dean, it's going to be fine," John tried to assure his son but he didn't sound too sure himself

"How is he going to be fine Dad? That… thing is trying to kill her and its sure succeeding!"

John just sighed and shook his head, "Sam, can you get us some coffee?"

Sam nodded standing up and John handed him some money from his pocket. As Sam walked off John looked at the eldest son.

"You fell in love, didn't you?" he asked gently

Dean sighed and looked away.

"In that short of time?"

Dean bit his lip, "Dad, it's just not natural!"

John laughed, "Yes it is."

"Well, not with Dean Winchester."

John laughed slightly, "She is kind of pretty."

Dean smiled, "And funny."

John looked at his son and he could see red rising to his cheeks. So John did the only thing he could think of: go on. "And smart."

Dean looked at him and scoffed. John chuckled, "At times…"

Dean now laughed, "Well, she's definitely assertive."

"And she could definitely kick your ass big time."

Dean scoffed again and then frowned, "Who am I kidding? Of course she can. That kid is weird."

John laughed and said, "Alright, so you fell in love with a pretty, funny, smart-at-times, assertive, can-kick-your-ass girl. Big deal."

Dean nodded, "I guess your right."

He groaned when he then heard from around the corner. "Aw, Deany, do I have to start singing 'It's not unusual'?" asked Sam handing a cup to his father and then to Dean

"What'd you here?" Dean asked with another groan

"Everything, the coffee machines are _right _around the corner."

"Dammit Dad, you just had to have Sam listening didn't you?"

John laughed, "Pretty much."

The doctor came out of the room, "She's fine but she's lost a lot of blood. She's resting now."

Dean nodded, "Thank you so much."

"Well, go on in and see your fiancé." With that the doctor walked away.

John looked at his son with a curious impression, Dean smiled.

"I don't even wanna know. Just give me a high five and then when she wakes up Katie will kick your ass."

Dean high fived his father with a laugh and stood up. He entered the room with the other two in tow. When he saw Katie she was paler than usual. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Hey girl, aren't you supposed to be resting?" Dean asked sitting on the chair

"Fuck rest."

He laughed and leaned back. John sat in the other chair while Sam sat on the edge of the bed. She looked from each one to the next with a weak smile on her face.

"Look at my guys, all handsome, scruffy, and smelly," she said causing them to sniff their shirts. She giggled weakly, "I'm kidding you guys."

Sam smiled brightly and sat along side her. She smiled at him and held his hand. Dean was clutching at the other hand as if she was going to run away and John was well just staring at the site. He smirked a little at her. _Yeah, I think we did something right Mary._

0.0.0.0.0.

"Dean back yet?" John asked coming back inside Katie's room who was fast asleep

"No," Sam said with a sigh

Dean had left for awhile to get them something to eat, get magazines and the fresh air which was much needed. Yet, he hadn't been back in an hour. When he finally returned he had a bag in one hand and a basket in the other. He was smiling brightly while he placed the bag on the table and the basket on the little table next to her bed. Sam smiled at the contents: a bunch of blue tulips, Linden truffles and a blue plush cat. Dean then pulled out of the bag the food and a vase.

"Dig in guys," he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

He came back out with a vase full of water which he placed the flowers and dumped the contents of the little packet. John just watched his oldest son with a grin.

"Aw, Dean you got her flowers?" John said his grin widening

"Be quite," Dean said with a frown re-thinking saying shut up to his father

John and Sam looked at each other laughing. Dean sighed and sat in the chair beside Katie. Her eyes opened slowly and the first thing she saw was the flowers on the table. A smile then played on her lips.

"Blue tulips, my favorite…" she then looked at all of the men in the room, "Alright, which one of you?"

"Dean," Sam and John said in unison pointing to him

Katie laughed, "Thanks Dean, oh and you got me chocolates! Pretty kitty!"

Dean laughed along with the others at the childish actions of Katie. She stuck her tongue out at them and then started sniffing the air.

"You guys got food?" she asked with a small smile

"Yeah and you can't eat anything but baby food at this moment or you'll start having a choking fit yet again," John said rather quickly

She frowned, "Fine, _Dad_," causing him to laugh

"Dean you did get the baby food right?" Sam asked looking at his brother

"Of course Sammy," he got up and dug in the bag once more

He handed the glass bottle of baby food to Katie with a small plastic spoon. She attempted to open it but failed. She tried it again groaning. He looked at her with a sad smile and held out his hand.

"You're taking great joy in this aren't you?" she asked handing it over

"Every minute of it baby," he said with a grin and opened the jar handing it back

She smiled, "Thanks."

John looked at Sam who was eating his burger hungrily. When he noticed someone staring her looked up, his mouth full of food. John chuckled.

"Never changed," he said taking a bite of his own burger

Sam smiled and swallowed with a big gulp. Dean looked at his brother.

"Sammy… I think you're getting fatter by the day," he muttered

Sam scowled at him, crumpling the paper wrapper up and threw it at his brother's head.

"Sam, this is not the time to turn into a monkey!" he said making fun of the face he was making

Sam looked at his father for support. John nearly choked on his food, "Dean, stop making fun of your brother even though he does look like a monkey."

Sam's scowl deepened and he looked at Katie. She frowned, "Stop making fun of him you jerks. He looks cute _all_ the time." Sam smiled at her happily sticking his tongue out at the other two men.

Now Dean frowned, "What about me?"

"Can't say the same for you buddy," she said taking a spoon full of the vanilla custard

"You are so lucky you're in a hospital bed," he said pointing at her

"Even now I can kick your ass," she said taking another spoon full

Dean snorted, "You can't even open a jar of baby food."

She frowned at him then looked at Sam. Sam frowned at Dean, "Dean, even when she's sick she can still beat your ass. Stop playing yourself."

Dean frowned and looked at John. John looked down at his hands causing Dean to frown more and cross his arms over his chest.

Katie: I win you lose! (sticks tongue out at Dean)

Dean: Whatever.

Katie: Give me a high five Sam! United we stand.

Dean: Yep, you geeks have to stick together

Sam: Shut up Dean.

Dean: Bianca, what's with me being all sweet and… falling in love? (shudders)

Bianca: Well, I wanted to do it so deal with it! God I'm so sick of you people complaining!

Sam: I don't complain. Do I Bianca?

Bianca: Of course not. You're my favorite person at this point. Well, have to go now!

Katie: Oh and by the way if you wanna see my pretty self then go on Bianca's profile (SupernaturalGurl) and you'll see a link to my pic! Bye now!

Sam: See ya!

Dean: Yeah, please leave.


	7. Connection

WOW! I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! BUT HERE'S ONE NOW AND HERE IS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO MISS REECE!

* * *

Chapter 7: Connected 

Dean sat down in the chair beside Katie's bed and brushed the hair out of her face. Her chest rose and fell in a steady beat making him smile in hapiness. Sam and John had went out for a walk and left Dean to watch over her. He laced his fingers through hers and held her hand firmly, gently massaging the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

He chuckled slightly, "The things you do to me kid..." he said softly before planting a light kiss on her forehead

Looking around the white room he sighed in the normality of it all and began to wonder if they made it this bland just to torture the patients further. Dean looked back down at the sleeping woman and yawned, finally noticing that he hadn't slept all night. He thought before gently moving Katie over and climbing into the bed. He laid her head onto his chest and held her in his arms. Bending his head down slightly he kissed her hair and breathed deeply before drifting off to a deep sleep.

0.0.0.0.0.

Sam and John walked down the sidewalk, both had their hand stuffed in their pockets, both trying their hardest to gaze at anything besides each other.

"So..." John started

"What do you think Dean is doing right now?" Sam asked with a smile

"Thanks for that visual Sam, really!"

Sam laughed and looked over at his father, "Couldn't resist."

John chuckled, "You boys are something else..."

Sam smiled and looked back down at the sidewalk, "Do you think he really loves her?"

John looked at his youngest son with a questioning gaze and Sam continued, "I mean, Dean he just doens't seem the type to just fall in love with some random girl..."

John smiled, "Except for the fact that Katie isn't just some random girl with Dean. Katie is linked to him in a way, if he feels pain, she feels it, if he feels excited she becomes incredibly happy. It just happened somehow, and everytime I had a conversation with the girl, I could ask her what is Dean feeling right now and she could tell me the honest truth. The cosmos didn't screw up in that match and I think 'the powers that be' did something right for once..."

Sam smiled, "Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Do we have anything better to talk about then Dean's love life?"

John chuckled, "Oh my God..."

Sam laughed and they both headed back to the hospital entrance. As they walked into Katie's room, they could see the Dean and Katie fast asleep on the bed. Katie was in Dean's arms, her hair covering one side of her face and one of her hands entwined with his. Her long legs were thrown over his and one of his arms was around her waist. John smiled and sat in one of the chairs as Sam sighed sitting in the other.

"One of us should stay awake," Sam said suddenly

"Yeah...go to sleep son. I'll watch over you."

Sam smiled, "Wake me up in an hour and then you can sleep."

John nodded with a smile and Sam drifted off to sleep. John Winchester sat and watched the twenty year olds slept.

"They're just kids, they shouldn't be going through all of this," he said weakly to no body but himself, "Just kids..."

0.0.0.0.0.

Hailey walked up the staircase and headed to her daughter's room. She lightly rapped on the door until it opened and the ten year old girl was standing in the door way, her long dirty blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun. Hailey's breath caught in her throat as she thought of how much the young girl resembled her father and made her way into the girl's room. Reece closed the door and sat down on the bed next to her mother.

"What's up Reece baby?" Hailey asked in a nervous tone

Reece looked away from her mother, "Who is that guy?"

"What guy?"

"You know who I'm talking about! Dean!" Reece said in frusration and threw herself off of the bed

"He's an old friend..."

"Mom," Reece started and Hailey looked down at the ground, "You said that I look exactly like my father..."

Tears brimmed Hailey's eyes as Reece looked at her, worry and anxiety in the little girl's eyes. Hailey cradled her head in her hands.

"What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

Hailey thought for a split second, "He left us, all by ourselves...but your grandfather never losed touch. He always kept a close tab on us."

Reece looked away, "I know that he left us and I hate him for it. I know there's something you are not telling me and I'm going to find out what."

Hailey sighed and left the room. Reece slammed the door shut and sat down at her computer. Going to she typed in 'Dean Winchester' and waited for the results. Two articles stood out and she thought that she was going to puke.

"He's a murderer, he's dead...He's supposed to be dead..." she seethed before shutting down the computer and deciding to handle this on her own

0.0.0.0.0.

Katie opened her eyes to see her men in the room and smiled. Moving her head up, careful not to wake Dean, she looked around the room once more. She stopped cold when she saw something lurking in one shadow of the room and shook her head. A man came out of the shadows and before she could open her mouth to scream he had shot all three men and the gun clicked once more. He smiled and came closer to Katie who was too shocked to do anything and pointed the gun at her face.

* * *

Katie: AHHHH 

Dean: (cover's his eyes) Holy shit woman... its just a story!

Bianca: Heh, I killed your sorry ass Deany Boy

Dean: (glares at Bianca) Bite me!

Bianca: Yes Please

Katie: (laughs) No, he'll get rabies!

Bianca: (hits Katie over the head) Hey! I'm nice to you!

Sam: I feel so excluded...

Bianca, Katie, Dean: Shut up Sam!

Review Replies:

Bianca: _PadFootCc: _This chapter was especially for you! lol, i hope you enjoyed!

Katie: _brody0013: _Thank you but i wasn't in Regrets till the end so i was a bit taken back by that part of the comment. You do like me better then Hailey though? RIGHT? lol, just kidding. I especially loved your review because it involved violence and blood shed. And the killing of a girl named Paige...I will speak to the hard-headed author just for you because as of now you are my favorite person in the world and i hate Bianca because she keeps killing me.

Sam: _Desirablexx3: _I really like your name, its intresting! Thank you for the review! Yes, patience is a virtue, I like you.

Dean: _Ghostwriter: _Hey honeybee! Thank you, I think I'm pretty awesome myself! Thank you for the review, and please review again!

Bianca: Thank you all and please remember to review! Byez!

Dean and Sam: Bye!

Katie: Toodles!


End file.
